1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wheel dressers for surface grinders, and more particularly, to sine bi-angle wheel dressers capable of dressing both side surfaces of a wheel without disturbing the initial set-up.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grinding wheel dressing tools described in the prior art are many in number and varied in structure, ranging from small hand tools to highly complex and expensive motor-driven radius and tangential forming mechanisms embodied as an integral component of a grinding machine.
In general, the hand-operated prior art angle wheel dressers require several mechanical operations to adjust the tool to effect more than a single angle cut on a wheel.
None of the patented dressers come close to the present invention. The closest reference being described in a sales brochure published by American Standard Company, Plantsville, Connecticut, which offers for sale a sine angle wheel dresser. The brochure gives notice that a patent has been applied for. However, this device requires the user to set it up for each side of the wheel, thereby causing inaccuracies and waste of time.
The methods used at the present time for dressing wheels rely primarily on the user's skills and the referencing is done by bringing the cutting diamond close enough to the wheel as to make contact which is detected by the acute noise produced by the wheel. The present invention eliminates the guess work and provides a tool for accurately dressing wheels.